1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to fishing rods supplied with integrated illuminating means for assisting the fisherman in untangling the fishing line, baiting hooks or performing other manipulations under poor ambient lighting conditions.
2. Description of the prior art
Fishing is a very popular recreational activity and one which, if successful fish catching is the aim, requires the participant to fish under very adverse conditions, i.e. under poor lighting conditions, since it is known that certain fish are most active in their feeding and, consequently most readily hooked, at night. Under poor lighting conditions the fishing line cannot be seen and can become tangled at the reel or wrapped around the end of the rod. It is common practice to carry a light source such as a flashlight, or lantern, but since two hands are normally required for untangling or unwrapping a line, it is difficult to place the light source in a position to project the light in the proper direction.
Many attempts have been made to solve the problem, mentioned above, by providing attached or integrated lighting systems for fishing rods. These attempts have not been very successful since the lighting provided has been insufficient or blocked from illuminating the part of the rod or line where the problem exists. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,437--T. F. Hrdlicka--issued Apr. 18, 1978 shows a fishing rod with an integrated handle lighting system. The light is incorporated in a translucent handle and light radiates primarily in a forward direction, through the end of the handle, along the flexible pole portion of the rod. However, the pole produces a shadow so that the light is projected in a cone around the pole and does not impinge the pole where it would be most useful, i.e. in the area of the fishing line eyelets. Furthermore it is difficult to supply sufficient light through the handle while, at the same time, providing sufficient handle strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,618--C. S. Utsler--issued Oct. 3, 1978 discloses a lighted fishing rod where the pole part is translucent and provided with beads, at the locations of the eyelets, to diffuse light at these points. It will be obvious that the amount of light diffused out of the pole at the eyelets will be quite meagre.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,251--C. W. Ackerman--issued Dec. 9, 1958 shows a rod with incorporated light sources, one directing light forward underneath the rod and another directing light rearward underneath the rod as well and away from the fishing line and eyelets therefor. The lighting system is designed to be switched on when tension is applied to the fishing line.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,565,633--H. E. Scott--issued Aug. 28, 1951 shows a fishing rod with an integrated lighting system which directs light forward from behind the reel.
None of the fishing rod lighting systems, described above, direct light along the fishing line and directly in the area of the eyelets and furthermore, none of the systems provide light, in a rearward direction at the level of the line as it is drawn off the reel.